


Pre-Paid: Epilogue

by 2Atoms



Series: Pre-Paid [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: But the smut stands alone, F/F, Fluff, Smut, You probably need to have read the first half at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Atoms/pseuds/2Atoms
Summary: In case there wasn’t enough smut in the original, here’s an epilogue for Pre-paid. It ties up some lose ends, before taking a second run at Trixie’s original dream holiday.





	Pre-Paid: Epilogue

A year on from their reconciliation, Trixie had wondered if Katya would remember their anniversary.

Not only did she remember, she’d arranged a surprise for Trixie’s long weekend off work.

“Pack your bags,” Katya had whispered, on Thursday night, wrapping her arms around Trixie when she got back from a late shift.

“Why?”

A smack on the ass was the only response she’d been given, but Trixie suspected she knew Katya’s plans. She’d loaded up the car with sandals and swimsuits, getting knowing looks from Katya in the process.

Trixie had expected a return to the last resort they visited, but Katya drove the opposite direction down the highway to their previous holiday. Trixie supposed it was only right, that visiting the same place exactly was still a little too painful, too raw. They were still working through some of that. The significance of visiting another similarly idyllic resort on the Californian coastline was not missed on her, nonetheless.

“You didn’t have to book this,” Trixie had mumbled against the window, enjoying the AC on her face. “It must have been expensive.”

“It wasn’t too much. Plus, I didn’t want to miss our anniversary.”

Trixie snorted. It was barely an anniversary. Still, she appreciated the thought. They’d visited Katya’s parents the weekend before, a journey Trixie usually went to all kinds of lengths to avoid. Still, the Zamolodichoka’s were markedly more tolerant of their daughter’s girlfriend. A stern talking-to, this time last year, meant they basically had to like Trixie. Their weak: ‘We just want what’s best for you,’ excuses hadn’t flown with an infuriated Katya, not after she’d wasted six months of her life on a breakup catalysed by her own mother.

This time, however, the visit hadn’t gone horribly. Not horribly, but still bad enough that Trixie felt exhausted. There hadn’t been any arguments, as such, but enough passive aggressive comments to chip away at Trixie for hours on end. Katya had tried to mediate, like she did every time they visited, but it was just impossible when Trixie felt so unwelcome, so patronised. They sat around eating homecooked meals Trixie didn’t like, played board games, watched TV. Katya had felt how on edge Trixie was the entire time, terrified of stepping out of line, of saying something stupid. She was muted, toned down. She dressed conservatively, boringly. They’d stayed two nights, and each night she’d rejected Katya’s hands, any advances made in the queen-sized which replaced Katya’s childhood bed. ‘Not here.’ She’d insisted, before demanding Katya tell her of any tiny, insignificant mistake she’d made during the day. Any wrong etiquette, a wrong response to a question, it all played on her mind. Of course, Katya had booked the perfect thing detox.

Both of them had been highly strung all week, struggling with their respective workloads. Without a weekend to relax and catch up on chores, Trixie couldn’t shake the feeling that she’d worked an intense 12-day week. Coming back from Katya’s parents, it felt like they hadn’t made an ounce of progress. Nothing had changed since they confronted Katya’s parents a whole year ago, there was almost no improvement.

Trixie could still remember, clear as day, what had happened on the drive home from their north Californian resort holiday. How she’d stood awkwardly by the living room door as the Zamolodchikovas floundered under Katya’s fury, tried to defend their actions half a year after they’d been so happy to see their daughter’s longest relationship crumble. Katya had said everything she’d promised to in the car, not backing away from the confrontation like Trixie often did with her own family. She’d marched into her childhood home with all the confidence of a stroppy teenager, all the wisdom and maturity she’d cultivated as a grown woman. Even as the polite argument unsettled her, Trixie had felt her heart swell with pride.

“I love Trixie, and you need to accept that. She’s everything I want.”

It was one hell of a parting blow.

Afterwards, Trixie had written it into her journal, thought about it when nights without Katya were lonely, or days with her felt impossibly stressful. They’d left, after that. After Katya’s parents couldn’t think of any more arguments, refused to even acknowledge Trixie’s inconvenient presence in their immaculate living room. Katya marched out of the house holding her hand.

The car could’ve been tense. Awkward. It could’ve bourne an argument which would put the pair of them back to square one; Trixie sure as hell had some concerns about driving a wedge between Katya and her parents.

 laughed along with Katya and her sister as they gossiped over speakerphone on the journey back. The sisters had been giddy, talking about their parents finally being told off, Alexandra gasping at her big sister’s audacity.

“If you want anything from them, you’d best ask now.” Katya had laughed, giving Trixie a smirking side-eye as she recounted how her parents had fumbled for their words, for a distraction, when the newly-reacquainted couple had first appeared hand-in-hand on their porch. 

The journey back was a blur, both of them buzzing from adrenaline, afraid of what a return to their everyday lives might bring. The fear was unfounded, though.

Trixie felt like it was less of a seismic shift than she’d expected, to reintegrate Katya into her life. It was more like pressing unpause on a cassette tape – a little juddery after so long spend stationary, but ultimately easy. Katya now lived with her part-time (Trixie was expecting the ‘moving-in’ question any day now) and their lives were built to complement each other’s where possible. Including their free weekends, which were becoming fewer and fewer as Katya’s career progressed and Trixie got caught up in the local music scene. This one was important, though, and Trixie felt no remorse for steadfastly refusing to meet friends or bandmates or colleagues for their four days off.

The hotel was a little difficult to reach, off the beaten path, and absolutely gorgeous. There must have only been a couple of dozen rooms, exclusivity and privacy more than making up for the smaller building in Trixie’s mind.

Katya checked-in, insisted on carrying Trixie’s suitcase while her girlfriend took the smaller bags, and collapsed onto the bed with a grin.

It was still morning outside, and Trixie was pleased to see the balcony obscured their windows from onlookers below. The west coast sun beat down on them, fighting the AC to heat the room up, and Trixie basked in it as she joined her girlfriend on top of the covers – sandals kicked to the other side of the room.

“You ‘gonna let me sleep here this time?” Katya teased, fingers already reaching for the belt loops on Trixie’s denim shorts.

She rolled her eyes before replying, covering Katya’s hands with her own, playing with her fingers where they gripped Trixie’s plush hips. Katya was watching her lazily, face squashed against the white sheets.

“I’ll think about it.”

Katya giggled, threw a leg across Trixie’s to straddle her, and sat up straight to stare down at Trixie.

“You’ll ‘think about it?’”

They both knew this was Katya’s favourite game, and Trixie groaned. She wasn’t in the mood to play coy. She pulled Katya down by the shoulders until she was close enough to kiss, until her eyes couldn’t even focus on Katya’s crows’ feet because their faces were too close together.

“You can try and convince me.” Trixie offered, a smile on her face.

 Katya laughed softly, cupping her girlfriend’s jaw with both hands as she leant down and kissed her deeply. The denim of their jean shorts was harsh, rough against Trixie’s thighs. Trixie wanted them off, forced her hands between their bodies to undo the button and fly of Katya’s shorts and then her own, feeling the fabric loosen around her hips, leaving Katya to do the rest of the work.

Katya seems undistracted, keen to take her time kissing Trixie so intimately it ached. Trixie wanted to be even closer to her, to somehow kiss her more. It still felt as intense as their first proper kiss, without any of the fear or uncertainty or guesswork. Katya’s uneven breaths, the tiny noises made in the back of their throats, everything was so intense, so familiar it hurt.

She thought Katya had forgotten she was meant to be stripping their clothes off, too intent on kissing Trixie until they both died of old age. Her only diversion came when she felt her girlfriend raise her hips to get space. She stripped off her own shirt, with no bra underneath, tanned skin speckled with moles which Trixie couldn’t help tracing with her fingertips. Katya was tugging at her t-shirt, but Trixie wouldn’t be distracted. She licked at the salty skin of Katya’s breasts, played gently with her sensitive nipples before finally letting Katya remove her top. The bra underneath wasn’t new, it was worn and fraying at the edges, but Trixie wouldn’t be persuaded to throw it away – even with the underwire which stuck out and left a big red mark underneath her right breast.

Katya groaned at the mark as she undid the clasp beneath Trixie’s back, feeling the way Trixie’s soft stomach pressed against hers as her girlfriend arched her back up to give Katya better access. She tutted at the painful marks left on Trixie’s skin, rubbing at the red indents with a frown. Trixie gasped as Katya struggled for a second, before finally breaking the bra beyond repair, throwing it on the ground next to her. Katya looked unbelievably proud of how Trixie had gasped, grinning down at her until Trixie laughed and pulled herself closer for a kiss.

When they broke apart, Trixie pulled her head closer down to her chest, feeling Katya’s strong nose between her breasts. Trixie ran fingers through her hair, playing with the ends and the half inch of natural roots which Katya refused to let her rebleach. Katya never wanted to go to the salon, preferring to let Trixie try her best and laugh through the fumes in their bathroom. Trixie wished her roots were healthier, or looked more even, but she treasured those moments they spent together.

Katya ran a hand along the seam of her own shorts absentmindedly, using her second hand to rub up Trixie’s breast so roughly it almost hurt, and Trixie’s eyes shot open. She looked down to see Katya staring up through her eyelashes, faint pink lipstick smudged around her mouth mixed with saliva.

“What do you want, baby?” Katya whispered, too transfixed to even blink. Trixie barely had to think.

“Fuck me- _ee_.” Trixie whined.

It was exactly what Katya was used to hearing from her, and it was exactly what Katya wanted to hear. She got up from Trixie’s lap abruptly, peeling her jean shorts off and raising her eyebrows to instruct Trixie to do the same.

“Want me to fuck you, properly?” Katya asked, confident Trixie would know exactly what she meant.

She understood, and the younger woman nodded enthusiastically, hips still thrust off the bed to try and wriggle those shorts over her ass, her face a little red from the effort – but not from embarrassment. Katya turned away, making for their bags.  

Both suitcases were still stood side-by-side near the door, and Trixie could hardly believe Katya had the patience to rummage through clothes and books and makeup bags. She needn’t have worried, Katya had packed very strategically, strap, harness and lube packed on top of everything else. So typical. Trixie couldn’t help being impressed. Katya threw aside her red briefs before she retrieved the smart black harness, whirling around to face Trixie, now wearing lacy black panties.

Trixie gulped, wondering if Katya could rip those in half as well, imagining the soaked fabric discarded on the floor beside her bra.

She loved the strap Katya had brought, one she could comfortably take while still being stretched, with the most expensive harness Katya had ever bought – ordered just over a month ago just for Trixie’s benefit. The harness could comfortably fit around Trixie’s plush hips, with a little more give than around Katya’s, but she rarely felt like using it. She loved to be pinned under Katya, on the receiving end of all the power in her toned body. She relished feeling the force Katya could generate, pounding into Trixie, her grip slipping from the slick sweat that formed after a few minutes.

Katya preferred it too, having Trixie all vulnerable, pinned down. The blunt brush of a strap would rub her clit with each stroke, enough to make her come if she could just get the angle perfect for both of them.

Trixie whined from the bed while Katya adjusted the harness, smiling when she caught her girlfriend’s attention.

“Did you want something?”

“Shut up.”

There was no aggression in her voice – Katya had never really had the heart for that level of roleplay, as much as she Trixie might’ve enjoyed it – instead she smiled at Trixie’s utter defiance.

Katya threw her the lube for a distraction while she finally finished adjusting those damn straps and buckles, sending Trixie’s hands scrabbling across the sheets to find the bottle. She soon grew to regret her decision, watching Trixie peeling down her own underwear, smothering her fingers with lubricant. She performatively ignored Katya, too busy parting her legs, then her pussy lips, with total focus. She sighed at the brush of her clit, rubbed her lips between two fingers with deep breaths and half-closed eyes, knees falling further and further apart so Katya had a perfect view of her wet pussy.

She licked at her dry hand before pinching at her nipples, whilst beginning to rub delicate circles on the hood of her clit. That was the final straw for Katya’s breaking her out of her daze to finally catch Trixie’s attention with a dip in the mattress.

“That’s enough.”

One of the pillows found it’s way under Trixie’s hips, smoothly, from experience. Katya knew it would be useless for sleeping on later, especially as she slathered the silicone dildo with more lube, pushing two wet fingers inside Trixie to check she was ready. Trixie whined quietly, clenching around Katya’s fingers, desperate for the ‘more’ she knew Katya could give her.

“Ready, baby?”

Trixie pulled her in closer by the hips, the calf of one leg against the small of Katya’s back, stretching herself open wider in the process. Katya lined the dick up, thrusting inside her girlfriend as quickly as she dared, guided by Trixie’s moans. The stretch didn’t border on painful, Katya could bottom out on the first stroke, holding herself still, imagining she could feel the way Trixie would be clenching down and relaxing on her. She sucked her fingers clean, tasting arousal and strawberry lube, before pressing them onto Trixie’s lips. She held two fingers against Trixie’s tongue as she began to fuck her, feeling the wetness of her mouth and the sharp edge of her teeth. Trixie sucked down, mouth moving with the moans Katya was muting.

With Trixie distracted, she could appreciate her. From where she was kneeling, she had a clear view of her. The natural rolls of Trixie’s stomach, the stretch marked expanse of her thighs, sandwiching Katya’s tanned body and tensing abs. Her freckles started just above her breasts, at the point she felt brave enough to leave exposed when sunbathing. Katya always felt privileged to see her tan lines, the parts of her body Trixie hid from even the sun. She was glad to have destroyed that bra, leaving Trixie with only the comfy bralettes and sports bras she preferred, but worried were inappropriate. She was happy Trixie might relax, might go outside sans makeup, without the pressure of seeing friends or colleagues. Most of all, she was happy for a second chance.

Her girlfriend biting down on her fingers, drooling a little from Katya forcing her tongue flat, feeling Katya moving inside her – that was what she’d wanted for them all along. Trixie was happy and, more than that, happy because of Katya.

A particularly harsh bite made Katya pull her hand back, eyes flickering back to Trixie’s scrunched-up face as she broke out of her daze. Her body was screaming, muscles working hard and skin damp with sweat as she continued to pound into Trixie. The noise in the room was obscene, panting and skin slapping, Trixie’s wetness totally audible.

“C’mon,” Trixie ground out, the effort of speaking evident from the heaving of her chest, “hurry up.”

_Make me come_ , Trixie was saying. _Stop making me wait_.

Her spit-soaked fingers sought out Trixie’s clit, feeling Trixie’s shudder when she found it, prodding a little too hard. She was so engorged it must hurt, and Katya was quick to seek out a familiar rhythm, rubbing quick circles as close to Trixie’s clit as she dared.

Trixie found it hard to speak as she got close, but Katya could read her body well enough. She sped up whenever Trixie relaxed too much, holding her speed once Trixie’s legs started to shake, losing their grip around Katya’s thighs.

“Come on, baby. It’s okay.”

Trixie came as Katya encouraged her, holding herself still inside Trixie while a thumb furiously worked Trixie’s clit until she got pushed away. Trixie grinned up at her with a sweat-sheened face, her entire pussy glistening and pink from lube and her own arousal, sheets pulled loose when Trixie was clasping them in each hand.

Katya was overwhelmed, again, with love and attraction for the amazing woman in front of her. Blonde hair spread out on the pillow, face flushed red, Katya could have mistaken her for a goddess. The words were out of her mouth before could think.

“Want to go again?”

Sometimes, Trixie could take a second orgasm straight away. Katya suspected it would be unlikely, though, given how hard Trixie had come. Her answer was a laughing ‘no’, and Katya didn’t mind in the slightest.

Trixie knelt to meet her, almost wincing at how swollen her pussy was as she pushed Katya down to lie upside down on the bed, removing the harness with shaking fingers, fumbling the buckles in her eagerness to stroke at Katya with her tongue.

Trixie ate Katya out until her jaw cramped, getting her off with her fingers, and then again with her mouth. It barely took anything for Katya to come again, Trixie holding down her hips to stop her writhing too much. As she came down, Katya felt Trixie kiss her heavily. Katya could taste her own arousal, their lips pressed between clumsy teeth as Trixie tried desperately to get even closer to her.

“Thank you, baby.” Katya murmured against her mouth, bodies wrapped together, Trixie melting onto her.

“I love you.”

“‘Love you, too.”

The hotel was fancy, and their bathroom was huge – with double sinks and shower, along with a freestanding bath. Both coated with sweat and arousal, Trixie helped Katya out of bed and towards the en suite.

As Trixie opened the taps on the bath, foraging through the plethora of soaps and lotions the hotel left stacked on the marbled surface around the twin sink basins. Katya had no intention of taking a bath, but she wasn’t about to stop Trixie, naked and bent over to test the temperature of the water with her fingers.

Katya showered and washed her hair, leaving her conditioner in to stare through the glass screen at Trixie. She’d finally sunk down into the bubble bath, groaning and rolling her shoulders in the warm water, skin pink from the steam. It was nice just being near each other, intimate even if they weren’t directly interacting.

A couple of months after their north Cali holiday, Trixie had admitted that she’d been pretending to relax for the whole week. But now, almost asleep in a hot bath, Katya felt confident she was genuinely peaceful. It was almost a shame to disrupt her, Katya mused, as she wrapped a soft towel around her body. Nonetheless, Katya found herself sat on the bathmat behind Trixie, hands resting on her shoulders. She rubbed at her muscles gently, as Trixie stretched her neck out, side to side, carefully negotiating around Trixie’s hair.

“You’re so beautiful, you know that?”

“Hm. You too,” Trixie murmured, twisting her head to kiss at Katya’s fingers.

Katya slid her fingers down under the water, rubbing at Trixie’s chest with as much force as her shoulders, making Trixie throw her head back against the porcelain of the bath.

“Want me to touch you?” Katya whispered, loud in the echo of the bathroom.

“Please…”

Katya moved to sit next to Trixie, one hand lazily laid over the lip of the bath, dipped under the water towards where Trixie’s legs were held shut. It was such a contrast to Trixie’s embarrassment and insecurity just a year ago, where she could now be the centre of attention without buckling under the intensity of Katya’s gaze.

Her legs opened quickly as Katya tickled at the top of her pubic mound, making way for Katya to feel around her swollen clit yet again. She was still sensitive, the dryness of the bath water making even the slightest rub feel harder, far more friction than with lubricant. Lighter touches were enough to make Trixie shudder, gripping at Katya’s wrist to tell her when she was going too far.

Once she got it right, Trixie had to restrain herself from shaking too violently, lest she hurt herself against the hard bathtub. Katya’s pretty green eyes were watching her, flitting up and down her body, holding her stare with mirth once she realised Trixie’s eyes were open.

“I love you, sweetheart.”

Trixie really does mean to reply, but her brain can’t piece anything together.

Katya kissed her forehead sweetly when Trixie is _so so close_ , so tender that it makes Trixie groan and rock her hips under Katya’s fingers. Fingers moving in tight, gentle circles finally made Trixie come, water splashing against the sides of the bathtub from the movement of Katya’s wrist.

Trixie went limp in the bath afterwards, Katya’s hand trapped between her strong thighs, her eyes shut and lips slightly parted.

Neither of their apartments had baths, so Katya made a note to insist on a tub in their next place.

It took a second for Trixie to regain her strength, to decide she was too hot and wanted to wash her hair. Katya washed her hair for her, standing in their big, luxurious shower. Trixie massaged out Katya’s conditioner in reciprocity, feeling how soft the product has left Katya’s hair.

Trixie blow-dried her hair for her too, moisturised both of their skin with sweet-smelling lotion before they lounged in bed. Katya could rarely be bothered with any kind of time-consuming hair or skincare. It gave Trixie an excuse to do it for her, splurge on products.

She’d probably pay for expensive spa sessions too, this weekend. She still harboured some guilt over what happened last time, wanting to try again to build the perfect day. She couldn’t wait to lie on a massage table next to Katya again, eat three meals a day opposite her without having to wash up a single plate. She loved their day-to-day life, but mainly because Katya was there. This was the same, but without laundry.

She wasn’t sure what, exactly, Katya had planned for the rest of their trip. She liked the surprise. Trixie didn’t feel like asking, she was too content to lie next to Katya, feeling the stickiness of her skin as the lotion dried, Katya playing with her fingers between their bodies. They’d probably go for lunch soon, and maybe Trixie would tease Katya under the table, or eat holding hands. She wouldn’t mind if the food was cold or if the service was slow.

Trixie couldn’t bring herself to care about anything much, other than when she wanted to kiss Katya next. They’d unpack their suitcases and find clothes later. For now, she just wanted to enjoy Katya’s company.  


End file.
